


Coming Aboard

by LymneirianApparition



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Brother/Sister Incest, Cunnilingus, Fivesome - F/F/F/M/M, Gangbang, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pirates, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LymneirianApparition/pseuds/LymneirianApparition
Summary: Pasha, a.k.a. Portia worries that she won't fit in among the pirate crew who are taking her to find her missing brother. Fortunately, a few of the pirates have decided to welcome her in such a way that will put all her doubts at ease.





	Coming Aboard

I don’t know why I can’t sleep my first night aboard the ship. I was certainly yawning enough by the end of the meal. But it had been a lot of stimulation, meeting the twins Cita and Elka and their wonderful pet cheetah; getting reacquainted with the quartermaster Ketos and learning new things about her; learning about Ladon’s attempts to woo a harbor official; and of course meeting Nahara who is like a goddess in human form. 

Becoming acquainted with the ship’s cat, whom I’ve now named Pepi, helped calmed my mind briefly. Sitting on my bunk, I found myself dozing for perhaps twenty minutes with her curling in my arms. But then she announced she was getting up with a trilling little _”prrt!”_ and the young cat squirming from my grasp has left me with a shot of adrenaline running through my veins. 

Pepi scratches at the door to my cabin and I let her out to wander. I futilely lay on my side on my mattress for some time before I must accept that I, too, am now wide awake. 

There is just so much to think about. My sweet brother Ilya is alive and Mazelinka and her crew are taking me to him. A reunion is months away, and yet it feels so near I can touch it. How can I sleep with that on my mind? Without bothering to put my shoes back on, I decide to go above decks to see if the nighttime sea air will help center my churning mind. 

Feeling the worn, warped boards beneath my bare feet makes me almost imagine that I am a real pirate. But despite Mazelinka’s affection for me or her crew’s kindness toward me, I know that I will never really be one of them. The twins, Ketos, and Ladon were all very kind to me tonight. But I hope they won’t see me as an interloper or a nuisance underfoot. I don’t want to just be Mazelinka’s charge that they tolerate. 

Imagine my surprise when I turn a corner and there, standing before me are Elka, the redhaired twin, and Ketos the quartermaster! Lanky, strong, and taller than me, it’s difficult not to feel dwarfed by both of them standing in front of me. Elka looks as wired as I feel, the salty, humid air having made her red hair almost as crazily tangled as mine. Ketros looks down through her glasses at me with something warm and hungry in her eyes that I have never seen before. It makes heart rate speed up and I feel a crimson flush rise up from my exposed décolletage to the top of my forehead. I must look like I have a sudden fever, and the two women look at each other with conspiratorial amusement. 

“Elka… Ketos… I was, um… I was… er, walking…” 

They mercifully ignore my stumbling efforts at speech. Elka just smiles at me manically. “We are glad you are still awake. We were actually just coming to see if you were up and if you would be interested in a special welcome to the crew with just me, my brother, and Keltos.” 

She runs her long, strong fingers over the bare skin of my left arm, and I shiver in a way that has nothing to do with the night air of the sea. There is no mistaking what she is implying and I am unsure how to reply. As much as I want to feel like a part of the crew, I _never_ imagined it would happen like this! 

“It’s okay, Pasha,” Ketos assures, her Hesperian accent sounding alluring to me in a way it never has before. “You and I have known each other for so long. Now that we are finally sailing together, it is only right that we spend time with one another the way that people who sail together do.” 

The blush feels like it is spreading to every inch of my skin. I’m afraid if I look down I’ll see that my toes have turned bright red and are burning through the wooden floor! “Do you all spend… time together that way a lot? Are pirate orgies a common thing?” 

The girls laugh and look from one another to me. “If you’re on a pirate vessel for any length of time you’ll see some things you wouldn’t ordinarily just see,” Keltos says. “The best way to get used to them, I have found, is to just dive in and do them yourself.” 

“And what better way to get used to them than with us?” Elka says with a laugh. “Your trusted friends and _bosom companions!”_

Her hand has stayed on my arm this entire time and now it slides up my shoulder and down onto my breast, giving the blushingly warm flesh a squeeze! When I get to Vesuvia I have got to get some clothing that doesn’t show off so much of my assets but for now, it is too late. Much too late. 

“Hey now, I thought Mazelinka said for you all to be on your best behavior with me, remember?” 

Elka chuckles again. “With the captain it’s easier to get her forgiveness than her permission!” 

“As a survivor from a ship that she captured, I can confirm that this is true,” Keltos adds, her glorious accent making me quiver. 

Between Elka’s hands on my body and Keltos’s voice in my ears I’m sold. Even if I declined, I’d just wind up still awake in my berth, doing the kinds of things that they want to do to me to myself. I let them put their arms around me and usher me to Keltos’s quarters. 

As the quartermaster, Keltos has one of the nicer cabins on board the ship, filled with the ledgers she depends upon for keeping the ship running smoothly. Instruments such as astrolabes and sextants litter the various surfaces as well, giving the room the air of a professor’s quarters rather than a pirate’s, and I tell her so. 

“It’s not so scholarly when Ladon is conducting his experiments with explosives next door,” she wryly replies. “Hopefully he’ll keep it down tonight.” 

“Why should he have to? We don’t intend to.” 

It is Cita who has spoken, striding forward to greet us, a bottle of wine in one hand. He has already taken his shirt off and oh, he is finely formed indeed. He mentioned earlier that both he and his sister are good at hitting things. I believed them, of course, but getting such a good, up-close look at his physique makes the thought of him in combat all the more fearsome. 

“I think she likes you, brother,” Elka teases while Keltos shuts the door behind us. She playfully pushes me into her brother’s arms. Soon, his strong hands are all over me just as much as his sister’s have been. 

”So many knots,” he complains, tugging at the fastenings of my clothing. “Do we have to undo all of them individually or is there just one that holds it all together?” 

I feel Elka’s tall, toned body press up against my short, soft one from behind. Her hands glide up my torso like sharks in the water until they close firmly around my plump breasts. 

“You start on the knots, brother,” she purrs. “I’ll make sure everything stays supported. Once the clothes fall away I think these are going to want to just come spilling out!” 

As I endure and am aroused by the twins’ molestations, it starts to sink in that they are brother and sister, just having me together like it’s nothing. Of course, I’m no prude and certainly no stranger. Back in Nevivon, I never had a boyfriend that I didn’t wind up sharing with my brother Ilya. It seemed like it never took more than two days from a young man confessing his love for me before I’d walk in on him moaning in pleasure while my grinning brother buried his dick in his ass! But I’d only ever walked in on such things. I’d certainly never _done things_ with my brother, in the same room, at the same time… 

But pirates live differently than regular people, and being accepted by them means everything to me. So I just let myself whimper in pleasure while Elka kisses my neck from behind while Cita undoes my bodice, my skirt, my blouse… everything. 

Keltos approaches and she has taken her shirt off. She leans in and takes over for Elka who doffs her blouse too. I envy the firmness of Keltos’s small breasts. Her puffy, brown nipples scrape erect against my arm while she sweeps the tangle of my crimson hair aside and kisses my neck. I turn and meet her mouth with my own, amused at how the sudden kiss will smudge up her glasses. 

They guide me to Keltos’ bed and set me down on the edge. Cita times it so that just when I land upon it, he fully removes my top and my breasts slip out. Big enough to be heavy, they are prevented from obeying gravity by Elka and Keltos who each take one in their hands. I’m bigger than either of them and they definitely like it, having great fun in jiggling and playing with my sensitive flesh. Soon they’ve got my breasts rotating counter to each other, rhythmically arousing me despite frequent breaks to lick and suck my large, pink nipples. 

I haven’t been stimulated like this in forever. I’ve needed my body touched: my breasts, licked, squeezed, stimulated, and sucked. With my quest for Ilya dragging me all over there just hasn’t been time. It hasn’t felt right. I have denied myself for his sake. But with the end of my quest drawing near, I _have_ to indulge. These pirate women know it, and they are determined to conquer me properly, as pirates do. 

Cita, meanwhile, is not idle. The wild-haired, sinewy twin pulls my skirts down off my hips one at a time. Soon I am shamefully naked and given no time to become comfortable with my own nudity in their presence. Keltos finds the lips of my pussy hiding within all my thick red fur. She opens them with one hand. Elka locates and begins stimulating my pearl with the other. 

I had been kissing Elka but I just can’t anymore. I’m gasping, my eyes closing as she starts bringing me all too quickly toward release. When I open my eyes again I see that Cita is now naked, a respectable six inches curving up toward me in yearning arousal. My own arousal matches it, and I am ready for him to just put it inside me and wreck me with it right then and there, but he does not. Instead he gets down on his knees for me. Elka moves her hand away, but Keltos keeps her own right where it is, holding me open for Cita while his tongue laps rapidly at my pearl with ruthless effectiveness. 

Keltos and Cita’s sister mimic his behavior, taking turns sucking my nipples while he sucks my pussy. The girls take turns offering me their own as well, and my mouth repeatedly samples Keltos’s puffy brown nipples and Elka’s sharply-defined pale pink ones. 

But I can’t give to them as much as they give to me, because Cita is making me cum. I’m not sure how many times it happens, but it is several and I am loud. It can’t be helped. 

The door abruptly opens. There is Ladon, his barrel chest bare and his heavy stomach overhanging his dark trousers. “Damnit, Keltos,” he mutters. “Keep it down in here. Some of us are trying to—” 

He stops, and his expression becomes more cordial once he sees that it is me at the center of the carnal web. “Oh, well now that’s a different story. I didn’t realize you were giving Pasha a formal welcome to the ship.” 

”We didn’t think you’d be interested,” Cita explains as he stands up. “Seeing as how you only like men and all.” 

Cita’s erection is as solid as ever and I am sure I see him brandish it proudly for the gunner’s approval. Ladon smiles. 

”Of course I only like men but that doesn’t mean I’m going to be rude to Pasha! And I certainly won’t let it stop me from giving her the welcome she deserves!” 

I squirm in Keltos and Elka’s grasp. “Excuse me, but will _someone_ please do something to me if Cita isn’t going to anymore?” 

”Oh I’ll do something for you, lass,” Ladon says. “It would be my honor.” 

He then drops his trousers. My jaw drops too, because the master gunner has the biggest erection I have ever seen. At nine-and-a-half inches it’s the biggest cock I’ve ever seen! Just slightly longer than Ilya’s. Not that I go out of my way to see my brother’s erect cock, mind you. But when you keep catching him with it stuck up your boyfriend’s arse it’s hard not to get some idea of its overall size. 

Not wanting Ladon to think I can’t handle him, I gamely brace myself for penetration. But the big, old gunner is surprisingly gentle. He is keenly aware of how massive his organ is and he treats me gently with it, my tight body stretching naturally to accommodate him, and him not picking up the pace until he is sure that it has done so. 

I’ve still got a woman on each tit while Ladon fucks me. Cita climbs onto the bed and inserts his dick into my mouth, and which I eagerly accept. It is hard to properly suck him in the position I am in but he is undeterred and I can only imagine how comical it must look to see him bulging out against my left cheek. 

”What do you think, Ladon?” Keltos asks as she pushes her skewed glasses properly back up her nose. “Is she as good as a man?” 

”She’s tight!” the gunner exclaims, appreciatively. “Don’t know how long I can last!” 

”Ladon,” I tease. Saliva drips from Cita’s member onto the bed as I interrupt the fellatio. “Earlier tonight you told me about the biggest explosion you ever made. I want you to see if you can explode for me even bigger!” 

”I can do that for you, Pasha! Yes, I’ll take that challenge!” 

”If you’re about to explode, then we’d better get her off one last time.” Two of Keltos’s fingers find my clit and begin rubbing in counter-rhythm to Ladon’s relentless thrusts. An orgasm starts to smolder inside me just like a fuse on one of Ladon’s cannons. As much as I want to keep sucking Cita’s dick I just can’t. The pleasure is too much and it’s only building. But he places his hands on Elka’s head, holding her wild red hair back while _his sister_ sucks his dick in my place! 

Me and Ilya have certainly never done that! But with two other siblings doing it right in front of me it’s impossible not to watch and enjoy. 

Or it would be if I wasn’t about to cum so hard! With Ladon’s ridiculously big cock inside of me I slam into my hardest orgasm yet. I’m not just screaming, I’m shaking. I can’t lay still on the bed. Even Cita and Elka have to pause their fun and watch, impressed. I can feel the red flush taking hold of my body again, this time as orgasm opens up blood flow to every inch of my skin. I am warm and alive, and wonderfully selfish in that moment. Months of my life have been given over to finding and reaching Ilya. But this, right now, is just for me. 

In the aftermath I’m too tender to receive Ladon anymore, but it is not a problem because as my orgasm subsides his begins. He pulls out in the nick of time and it may indeed be the biggest explosion he’s ever had. It’s certainly the biggest I’ve ever seen. Steadied by his firm, sure hand, his cock fires again and again, plastering me with hot, milky fluid from my belly down to my mons. My soft middle is positively slick with the stuff and thick white dollops of it hang in my red pubic hair like dew upon fiery autumn leaves. 

I sit up only to be accosted by Cita who jerks off into my mouth, his cum splashing down my chin and across my cheek, which gets it in my hair. I’m not afraid to swallow, but before I can do so Ladon kisses me and we enjoy a tender a moment as we share our fellow pirate’s jism. Cita soon joins in kissing me, and I enjoy the affection of two men while I reposition my body allowing Elka and Keltos to lick my belly clean. 

Keltos and Elka are licking each other’s pussies in a sixty-nine position when I finally leave them for the night. I walk back to my cabin in just my shirt, carrying the rest of my clothes in a bundle. It’s just too much work to get them back on. But I have a gentlemanly escort in the form of Ladon and Cita. They are chaste and courteous as they wish me goodnight. 

I am pleasantly sleepy now as I lay back down in my bunk, but I struggle to keep my eyes open as I reflect for a few minutes. I definitely feel welcome now. There’s no more doubt about that. But being with so many people at once abruptly widens perspectives when you’ve spent so many months on a solitary quest. I’ve never tarried anywhere in my quest to find Ilya. Odd now, that as I’m closer to finding him than ever I’ve finally found a place and people that I will not want to leave behind.


End file.
